A multidimensional environment may include features or structures where information is lacking to adequately describe them, for example, for purposes of modeling the environment or otherwise understanding better the environment. As an example, consider a two-dimensional environment or a two-dimensional surface, which may be a projection of a three-dimensional environment, where information is limited as to a feature that extends across at least a portion of the environment or the surface. In such an example, where two points are available for the feature, through linear interpolation, the feature may be represented as a line. However, in reality, the feature may be known to vary with respect to its position in the environment (e.g., due to underlying physical phenomena, etc.) and, consequently, representing the feature as a line makes little sense.
Various technologies, techniques, etc., described herein can include use of direction information, for example, to generate a surface, a map, etc., which, in turn, may be used to refine a representation of a feature, a structure, etc., within an environment.